Etrange instant
by Andy56
Summary: Si je résume, je dis tout! Pti kado pour les shippeurs!


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : Le Caméléon Genre : Général Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je fais ça pour mon plaisir et je te ne touche pas d'argent. Résumé : Hum. Si je dis quelque chose, je dis tout ! J'ai eu cette idée hier à 3h du matin alors j'ai sauté sur mon bloc pour l'écrire ! Note : C'est un petit cadeau pour Shouka, Vicky, Hanna, Juliette, Ange Cavalière, Elodie et Karine. Pour vous remercier pour vos magnifiques histoires et pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire. Je sais que vous êtes plutôt shippeuses à fond alors savourez !!  
  
Etrange Instant  
  
Elle m'a retrouvé et maintenant elle est là, devant moi, se tenant droite et le regard déterminé. J'avais dû laissé des indices un peu trop évidents j'imagine, en plus après six ans, elle s'est considérablement améliorée. Je sortais de mon appartement tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vue arriver dans sa grosse Lincoln noire, pas très discret il faut dire. Alors je m'étais mis à courir et j'ai tourné dans cette ruelle. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Je ne savais pas que c'était une voie sans issue, j'aurai dû le savoir, je devrais tout prévoir. Elle est toujours là, resplendissante comme toujours, le problème c'est qu'elle me menace de son éternel Smith&Wesson. Elle a des goûts exquis. Sa façon de s'habiller, de se coiffer, de se maquiller et le choix de son arme. Très bel objet soit dit en passant : esthétique, petit, léger mais surtout redoutable. Parker s'approche doucement de moi, elle se déplace avec légèreté plantée sur ses hauts talons. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait pour courir aussi vite sans se tordre les chevilles avec ce genre de chaussures. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne me rattrape jamais ? Elle n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, elle m'ordonne de ne pas faire un geste et je l'écoute mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Je m'approche de lui en prenant mon air le plus menaçant et lui il sourit comme d'habitude. Quand je l'ai vu sortir de son appartement il y a cinq minutes, je me suis dit que c'était mon jour de chance et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je bénis l'architecte de ce quartier d'avoir eu la bonne idée de dessiner ce cul-de-sac. Je vais enfin pouvoir le ramener au Centre et. et quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? On ne me rendra pas ma liberté et lui il sera prisonnier à nouveau, torturé et maltraité. Pourquoi faire cela ? Pour prouver à Raines que je ne suis pas une incapable ? De toute façon, rien ne pourrait changer le fait qu'il soit persuadé que j'en suis une. Mais cela fait six ans que j'attends ce moment et je ne vois pas comment il pourrait m'échapper. Je lui ordonne de rester où il est et de ne rien tenter, il m'écoute. C'est étrange, il doit être malade ou alors je ne vois pas bien. Mon arme est désormais collée à sa poitrine, toujours aucune réaction. Il va bien dire ou faire quelque chose ? Alors je lève le bras et presse le canon sous son menton en lui disant qu'il doit rentrer. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est « Où sont Sydney et Broots ? ». Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Est-ce que je lui demande pourquoi il s'habille toujours en noir moi ? Il continue de sourire, ça m'énerve.  
  
Elle me répond qu'ils étaient occupés. A mon avis, elle est partie sans les prévenir, mas je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sens son parfum, élégant, comme elle. Décidément, j'aime vraiment tout chez elle. A part une chose peut- être, son obsession de vouloir absolument me ramener au Centre. Elle a le soleil dans les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus envoûtants. A quoi pense-t- elle ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais que ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci qu'elle me ramènera à la « Maison des Horreurs ». Elle plisse les yeux, comprend-elle ce à quoi je pense ? Mais non, c'est à cause du soleil. Il faut que j'arrête e prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. Elle sort des menottes. Hum. là elle m'intéresse, enfin non. Non, je n'ai rien dit et je n'y ai pas pensé. Quoique, Parker toute de cuir vêtue et maniant habillement fouet, menottes ou autres joujoux. Elle m'ordonne toujours aussi gentiment de les mettre. Nos visages ne sont à cinq centimètres d'écart. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu le Centre. Mais que fait-elle ? Mais oui, je ne rêve pas, elle colle ses lèvres aux miennes. Ses lèvres sont si douces, si parfumées. Mon dieu, elle passe une mais derrière ma nuque et me serre plus fort contre elle. Soudain elle s'écarte et me répète de mettre les menottes. Je lui demande pourquoi elle arrête et elle me regarde bizarrement. Qu'ai-je dit de si étrange ?  
  
Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Je n'ai rien commencé, enfin si, je lui ai dit de mettre les menottes mais je n'ai rien arrêté du tout. Au contraire, je lui ai même répété une seconde fois. Il n'en a mis qu'une et pose sa main sur mon Smith&Wesson. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le baisse ? Je ne peux pas résister à son regard plaintif, il me fait parfois penser à un petit garçon et il est très mignon. Il commence à marcher vers la rue, et je reste là sans rien faire, les bras pendant le long du corps. Je tourne la tête pour le voir s'éloigner mais il s'arrête au coin de la rue. Il me tend la main et me dit qu'il est au tournent et qu'il m'attend. Sur ma gauche, un conteneur, je jette mon superbe Smith&Wesson neuf millimètres sans un regret. Je m'avance hésitante devant cet homme au regard de cocker. Il me demande si je suis sûre de moi et je me demande si quelqu'un au monde a déjà pu douter plus que moi. Mais je lui réponds que oui, en fait, je suis sûre d'une chose. Je l'aime. Et ce depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, et sans prétention, je sais que lui aussi. Je lui offre mais main et on commence à marcher tous les deux, cote à cote. Il me dit qu'il vient de faire un rêve, un merveilleux rêve. Je lui réponds d'un simple sourire.  
  
Fin  
  
Voilà, c'est la première fois que je suis dans les têtes des personnages du début à la fin alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !! J'attends vos feedbacks !!! 


End file.
